


Wanted (at last)

by stilinskilis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Meeting, First Meetings, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, i'll get to it, idk what else to tag, stucky au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskilis/pseuds/stilinskilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok so this is the first fic I'm posting so I'd like to get as much feedback as possible. Message me on tumblr (chrisevasn) and tell me what you think :) I'll try to post the next few chapters soon!</p><p>Also, a huge thanks to my beta reader Sam (soldiercaptain) for putting up with me and not being a total weirdo.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wanted (at last)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is the first fic I'm posting so I'd like to get as much feedback as possible. Message me on tumblr (chrisevasn) and tell me what you think :) I'll try to post the next few chapters soon!
> 
> Also, a huge thanks to my beta reader Sam (soldiercaptain) for putting up with me and not being a total weirdo.

   After about an hour of tossing and turning in his sheets, Bucky gave up on trying to fall back asleep. It was 9am on a Saturday, which was earlier than usual for him, and despite feeling tired he just could not shut out all the noise that had been invading his apartment for the better part of last week. _Why me_ , he thought, letting out a frustrated groan.

   Tired and growing more irritated with each pounding sound, Bucky jumped out of bed and headed to the kitchen where 1) there was coffee, and 2) the noise was the faintest in relation to the rest of his place.

   The monstrous cup of coffee he had had made him feel better – more awake, at least – but he was going crazy listening to the sounds of the construction happening next door to him so he decided to go for a run in the park.

   He moved from the kitchen to his bedroom, pulled out a pair of navy blue sweats and a white t-shirt from his drawer and got his running shoes from the closet. He put them on and went into the bathroom where he proceeded to brush his teeth and pull his long dark hair into a messy bun – _I am not dealing with you right now_ , he said aloud, looking at the mirror, as he fished for any lost strands of hair.

   It was a beautiful day outside and Bucky made his way down the street, stopping at this nice little bakery for a New York pretzel, and towards the park. Once there, he stood still for a bit enjoying the breeze and, most importantly, the silence. He liked being at the park that early since there was hardly anyone there, it was nice and quiet.

   Bucky had already set his course, he knew how far he’d run and how long it’d take him. He set out, absentmindedly, listening to one of his playlists – this one made up almost entirely of Muse. When he was about to head into his second lap along the trail, he looked to his left and noticed something that grabbed his attention. He didn’t stop, not really, but he was now almost walking, instead of running, with his head turned and seemingly lost to the moment. It wasn’t until he stumbled upon someone walking in the opposite direction that he made his way back to reality.

   ‘I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you! I’m sorry, did I hurt you?’ he asked, fumbled, when he noticed the nice looking old lady in front of him.

   ‘Not at all, don’t worry.’ she said with a smile, and continued, ‘but look where you’re going, we wouldn’t want a handsome young man like you hurting himself.’ She smiled wider and started walking away from Bucky.

   He looked at her for a second, relieved, and then shifted his focus back to what had caught his eye. Now, standing still, he could see why. There, in the middle of a park in Brooklyn, was a man who looked as if he were a statue of a Greek god who’d been given life – _kinda like Pinocchio_ _but hotter_ , Bucky thought. The man was tall, possibly taller than Bucky himself, blond and _really_ well-built. He was wearing dark gray sweats and a light blue t-shirt that was so tight he might as well not wear it at all – it did nothing to hide his broad shoulders and back muscles. He was facing away from Bucky, so he couldn’t see the man’s face, but what he could see was his ass and he liked it… a lot.

   Bucky had stopped running. Hell, he’d stopped moving altogether. He was just standing there looking at this stranger who seemed to be warming up for a run of his own. He kept watching him, somewhat fascinated by the man’s physique and, admittedly, somewhat turned on by him.

   A few minutes passed and, when the man finally turned around, leaving Bucky both excited and disappointed, he looked around the park until his eyes rested on Bucky. His expression was blank but he was sure to have noticed him staring, right? Panicked, Bucky jolted to a run and didn’t stop until he made sure the stranger was out of sight.

   _You fucking idiot_ , he said to himself, _what the hell is wrong with you?_ He shook his head, looked behind him as to check if the man had followed him, - he hadn’t, thank god - grabbed his iPod and changed his playlist and then resumed his run, all the while telling himself how big of an idiot he was.

   Bucky ran another three laps after that, stopping at almost exactly the same place where he’d started. He was panting, which wasn’t normal for him, but he could feel his heart beat much faster than usual. He knew it wasn’t strictly due to the running. Granted it hadn’t been that long, but Bucky couldn’t get the image of that man out of his head.

   He moved towards a pretzel cart, the same one he got his water bottle from every day after his run. He greets the vendor before he gets to the cart, waving at him with a smile on his face.

   ‘Hey, Bucky!’ the young man said, waving back.

   ‘Hi, Pete. How are you?’

   ‘I’m good, man. How was your run?’ Pete asked, while reaching down to get Bucky’s water.

   ‘You know, same as usual.’ Bucky said, looking down, trying to hide the slight blushing of his cheeks as he thought about _him_.

   ‘Good to know.’ Pete says with a friendly smile. ‘Listen, you still coming to the game on Friday?’

   ‘I’ll try but I don’t know if I can get off work on time’ Bucky says, somewhat apologetic ‘but I’ll give you a call when I know for sure.’

   ‘Ok, man, let me know.’ He gives Bucky one last smile as he collects his money, and then turns his attention to someone else. ‘Good morning, what can I do for you?’

   Bucky turns to leave and then he sees him… The man, the Greek god he’d seen earlier, was now standing just a few inches from him and Bucky could see every part of his body he hadn’t been able to properly examine before. The man’s shirt, now a little sweaty, was even closer to his body than before, accentuating every curve and every muscle – Bucky could see his abs through the fabric, he liked that. He was, in fact, a few inches taller than Bucky, which meant he had to look slightly up to see his face. And what a face! The most amazing blue eyes stood out and his smile, wide and inviting, was so beautiful. But the jaw was really… Bucky suddenly realized he was staring again and quickly looked away, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks again.

   He turned to leave, but he did it so abruptly that he actually bumped against the guy standing behind him. ‘I’m sorry, man!’ he said, not looking up to see the angry look on the guy’s face. Not that he cared anyway, he just wanted to get out of there as fast as he could.

   He was walking back in the same direction he’d come from earlier that morning when he felt a hand grab at his shoulder. He jumped, out of surprise and not fear – or so he told himself – and turned around quickly, unsure of what to expect. Imagine his surprise when, right in front of him, still with a hand on Bucky’s shoulder, stood the same man he so desperately tried to get away from.

   Bucky must have realized he was staring at him again because he shook his head and removed his earplugs – he hadn’t even realized he was still listening to music. The man was, very subtly, panting, he must have been running after Bucky – though he had no idea why he would do that.

   ‘Damn, you’re fast!’ the man commented. ‘I’ve been calling for you but you didn’t turn around and then I lost you in the crowd… but I got you!’ he said, sounding very excited which confused Bucky but it also made him fight back a smile.

   ‘I’m sorry, but why did you come after me?’ Bucky asked, hoping the man wouldn’t find him rude or anything of the sort.

   ‘Oh, right! Yeah, I wasn’t stalking you or anything, but I’m pretty sure this is yours?’ he offered Bucky a black leather wallet, which was, in fact, his.

   ‘Where did you get this? I didn’t even know I’d dropped it, thank you.’ Bucky said as he took the wallet from the man’s hand, debating whether or not he should touch his fingers – in the end, he decided not to.

   ‘You dropped it by the pretzel cart. I thought maybe the vendor would know whose it was so I handed it to him. He said it belonged to the “guy who just left” so I thought I’d bring it to you myself.’

   ‘Wow, thanks! That’s really nice of you.’ Bucky said, smiling.

   ‘It’s not a problem,’ the man immediately offered. ‘I was coming this way anyway. Just got here a little faster.’ he finished with a laugh.

   _That’s a nice sound_ , Bucky thought, hiding a smile.

   ‘Yeah, well… thanks anyway. I’m Bucky, by the way.’

   ‘Bucky? Is that your real name?’ Steve asked, a quizzical look in his face. He seemed to be fighting back laugher but Bucky let it slide.

   ‘No, it’s an old nickname but everyone calls me that now.’ he said, smiling even wider than before. ‘My real name is James. James Barnes.’

   ‘Steve Rogers.’ the man offered while extending his hand to Bucky, his gorgeous smile lighting up his whole face.


End file.
